


like a cat beds into a bean bag

by eatthatup



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Allergies, Cats, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 20:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatthatup/pseuds/eatthatup
Summary: His family consists of a fluffy white cat and a dramatic unskilled-when-it-comes-to-cooking boyfriend, a runny nose and an apartment covered in cat hairs.





	like a cat beds into a bean bag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adorabitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorabitch/gifts).



> this is a gift for lisa happy bdayyyy i hope you enjoy it and recognize the meme reference!! ily and thank you for the wonderful cat memes<3

It's not that Ten loves cats, but more that they love  _ him _ . 

Since he brought  _ Nameless  _ (as Johnny had decided to call her, because apparently she wouldn't be staying long), she has become another part of Ten’s body. Sleeping on his lap, biting at his fingers, treading on his heels as Ten lazily gets up in the morning—really, it wasn't Ten’s fault. Nameless is a fluffy ball of white fur impossible to ignore.

“We can't have her anymore,” Johnny insists, stares at the way Nameless hides inside Ten’s arms, as if Johnny's words are hurting her and she doesn't want to hear the painful truth. 

(Johnny wonders how a  _ cat _ can be so dramatic).

“I know, but… Look at her,” following along with Ten’s act—because  _ of course _ —Nameless looks up and Johnny feels guilty. The same way he does whenever Ten gives him those same puppy (kitty) eyes. 

“Look at this!” Now Johnny point at his runny, very bright red nose. Ten doesn't exactly feel  _ guilty _ , but is aware that Johnny's allergies are uncontrollable, no matter how cute he might look. “You're covered in cat hairs so I can't even be near  _ you _ .” 

Ten sighs and sends Nameless a pout.

-

They don't get rid of her, of course. 

Not because of Ten’s convincing or insisting tendencies, but because Johnny is weak like that. Almost as much as his immune system. It becomes more and more difficult day by day, as Johnny wakes up and Nameless is resting on Ten’s back—keeping him warm throughout the night when the blankets seem to disappear. When he walks into the kitchen and Nameless is silently looking at Ten cooking breakfast, diligently. Johnny can only stare at them, proud, eyes filled with what Ten would call  _ stars _ . 

“C’mere,” Ten pats his thighs.

Both Nameless and Johnny perk up at the order. 

“We need to choose a name.”

Johnny sniffs, and right as a feeble ray of light enters through the window, the amount of hairs floating around their apartment are revealed. Beside him, Ten grumbles under his breath as Nameless bites him, brow furrowing and lips jutting out. It's  _ hopeless  _ to say no. 

“I think Nameless is great,” he proposes. Ten smiles.

Just as Johnny's allergies aren't his fault, being so in love with Ten isn't either. 

-

“So pretty,” against his lips, scalding, Ten mumbles, and wraps around him endlessly as pleasure burns through Johnny's veins.

It's Ten and nothing else. Just the touch of his hands on the back of his neck and caressing his sides, the feeling of his weight on top of him, helping his body stay down, against the mattress where it should be. Ten keeps him where he belongs.

Sighing softly, hot air coming out of his mouth like a plea, Johnny allows Ten to trail kisses down his neck. Of course, he takes his time. Like everything, it's just a matter of  _ waiting _ . And Ten makes sure to show him that every time. Though when he manages to focus on something else except the haze he's in, his eyes getting used to the darkness—Nameless is in the corner of the room, eyes wide. It's a scene of a movie, a  _ romcom _ , except it's real life and Johnny's dick deflates so fast he almost passes out.

“ _ God _ .”

Ten just stares at him, puzzled. And then his eyes find where Johnny’s are. 

“Well—what an audience,” Johnny  _ hates  _ the smug smile that takes over Ten’s lips. 

As he gets up, putting on Johnny's sweatpants (that are definitely too big for him, not even baggy, but straight out two inches of pant leg dangling from his feet and acting as his own tail as Ten walks), grabbing Nameless and petting her, giving the cat all of his attention.

“Sorry, baby,” he mumbles. Johnny  _ can't _ be jealous of an animal. “You didn't deserve to see that.”

“ _ Ten _ ,” it feels very out of character for him  to pout and whine, but Johnny can't help it, left alone near naked on the bed, the ghost of Ten’s warm lips on his skin. 

He gives Nameless a kiss and ushers her out, closing the door after she finds something else to play with that isn't Ten’s fingers.

(Which, is very much what Johnny would rather be doing). 

“So, where were we?”

“I hate you.”

-

Johnny had always wished for a family.

The usual, marry, have two kids, a big house with a colossal pool where then his grandchildren can swim too, grow old together and in love. Maybe own a dog, at some point, fun to play with outside in his never-ending backyard. It's ideal.

Though he learned, since he met Ten, that sometimes things aren't exactly ideal.

Waking up to a smoke-filled apartment, accidentally stepping on a cat’s tail as he runs towards the kitchen, finding his  _ boyfriend _ desperately attempting to fight a small fire by blowing at it. It isn't  _ ideal _ but it’s exactly where he wants to be.

“I didn't even start cooking yet,” Ten laments once Johnny just opens the tap and lets the water do its job.

Sometimes he's awake before Ten, and Nameless is resting between them, purring as Johnny pets her and ignores the creeping urge to sneeze. It isn't ideal, it isn't the usual, but Johnny is overwhelmed by adoration and nothing else. Contentment, satisfaction. 

His family consists of a fluffy white cat and a dramatic unskilled-when-it-comes-to-cooking boyfriend, a runny nose and an apartment covered in cat hairs.

It's not that Johnny loves cats, but more that he loves Ten. 


End file.
